Nowhere Left To Run, Nowhere Left To Hide
by IAmTotallyNormal
Summary: Okay, THIS IS NOT JUST MY LUCK, but infact my version of NOWHERE LEFT TO RUN- what whould happen if Harry got to the boys before they get to him.  I might add some new chapters. Any ideas welcome :


**A.N. okay, my third story! Lol xx**

**This one was created when I was watching McFLY's film: Nowhere Left To Run. This is what happened in my imagination- what would happen if Harry got to the boys before they got to him.**

**Oh, I am pleased to say, I officially wrote this one **_**all **_**by myself! Yay me! Lol x**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MCFLY!**

**Anyway, this is 'Nowhere Left To Run, Nowhere Left To Hide'**

Chapter 1:

The boys, minus one Harry Judd were running through the corridors, looking for an escape route. They ran through one particular room, which made Dougie stop dead in his tracks. They hadn't been in this room before. In fact, he didn't remember it at all.

Coming out of his daze, Dougie ran to the door, intent on leaving this hell-hole. But before he could step out of the room, the door slammed, locking him in.

"GUYS! This isn't funny!" He shouted  
"GUYS! LET ME OUT!" He screamed, banging his fists on the door. He was panicking.

*DOUGIE'S P.O.V*

The door slammed shut, blocking my exit. The others- Danny and Tom, that is- were outside; they had managed to get out, but me, well, as you can see, I am trapped.

"Still not sure if I'm acting weird?" A chilling voice asked from the shadows, sarcasm oozing from each and every word. I span around- fast- I'm pretty surprised I didn't get whip-lash- trying to find the owner of the voice.

Out of the shadows stepped Harry, smirk plastered on his face. He was a scary sight.

"W-w-" I stuttered, taking an involuntary step back. His smirk got wider.

"I heard you got into a spot of trouble with that interview girl- hear she tried to kill you" he now wore a mockingly sorrowful look on his face- and for a split second, I saw the old, not-a-Vampire-that-wants-to-kill-me-and-drink-my-blood Harry, but then it was gone, and I was shit scared again.

I just nodded, not trusting my voice. I didn't want to remember it- I was still in shock! And now I know Harry's one of them too!

I still can't believe he _killed _that fill-in drummer! Now he's probably come to finish the job with me- now that that girl is _dead _dead.

I took another step back, shaking slightly.  
He smirked again.

"You know what I am- I can see it in your eyes. Ah, well, no use hiding it any more" He grinned, showing me a set of sharp fangs, whilst stepping forwards slowly- stalking me.  
I mirrored him- every step he took forward, I took back.

Suddenly, something impacted with my back- the wall. _Shit! _Now I really _was _trapped.  
Harry's grin suddenly got even wider, more feral- he had realised the exact same thing.

He took one last step forwards, placing himself directly in front of me. I gulped, and closed my eyes, heart racing, before taking a deep breath- probably one of my last, judging by the state at which we found the drummer.

Once I had my breathing under control, I looked up again, opening my eyes. Stupid thing to do. The sight that met me made me jump in fright, hitting my head on the wall- my heart was now racing _again_, my breaths coming in gasps.

Harry was so close, our noses were almost touching! _Shit! Shit! Shit!_

He smirked again at my reaction, before reaching a hand out towards my neck. My breathing and heartbeat went impossibly fast. I felt like I was going to faint!

"I could do it, you know" he whispered, looking at my neck, feeling the pulse. It sped up yet again. Damn you, stupid reactions!

He smirked, before continuing. "Kill you, I mean. Just snap your neck and have done with it." He was now looking at me straight in the eyes. I gulped, trying to get my voice to work.

"B-but yo-you w-won't" I stuttered out desperately, not sure if I even believed the words myself. Harry raised his eyebrows, smirking madly "won't I?"  
"P-please d-don't" I whimpered, gasping for breath. I was starting to hyperventilate.

He leaned closer, his mouth next to my ear "not yet" he whispered, before pulling away, and letting me sag to the floor. My knees had literally given up on me.

I got my breathing under control, before looking at Harry.  
He was stood, leaning against the wall, watching me.

"P-please, H-Harry; please, l-let me g-go" I pleases, looking down at the floor again. Stupid idea. He strode over to me, bending down to my level, before stating "I don't think so" coldly, and pulling my up by my hair, roughly. _Ow. _I howled in pain, holding my head. His terrifying laugh filled the small, damp room, making it seem even more eerie. The sound of Danny and Tom banging on the door, calling my name was getting louder and louder. I hadn't noticed them before. They had obviously heard my shout of pain.

He dragged me- by my hair- over to the table in the corner of the room, before pushing me, making me crash into said table, and then fall to the ground. _Again. _

"Hmm...what to do...what to do..." He muttered, staring at me mockingly; me looking back at him from under my lashes.

"I want to have a little bit of fun before we're done" he smirked "now, shall I invite a few of my friends in, "he carried on, smirk getting even wider at my panicked expression- breathing was getting harder again- "or shall I keep you all to myself?"

He strode over, until he was stood right in front of me, before crouching down again; using his finger to lift up my chin. He tilted my head in different directions, looking into my eyes the whole time. My heart was racing shit fast! He, well, he kind of _leered _at me! Ew! Sick, twisted Pedo!- yes, I know, I know- that isn't true, and I am terribly sorry if I offended anyone with that terrible word. Not like anyone is reading my brain though, so I don't know why I did that...

Anyway, I watched his face as he tilted mine- I ABSOLUTELY REFUSE TO LOOK INTO HIS EYES! PEDOPHI- sorry, got kind of carried away... again...

When he got no reaction from me - ha! – he sighed, letting go of my chin. He stood up, before pacing up and down, up and down, up an- yeah, you get the idea- in front of me, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I suppose I could let you go..." he muttered- my heart leapt at those words- not literally, of course; hearts can't do that!- _yes! Do that! LET ME BE FREE LIKE A BIRD!_

"But what would be the fun in that? Plus, I can't risk you telling the world about vampires" He carried on, now looking at me. I looked at the floor again, disappointed; tears were now stinging my eyes.

"W-what are y-you going t-to d-do then?" I asked, looking at the floor still.

No reply.

I looked up again, and gasped in surprise, scooting backwards. Harry was crouched in front of me, face expressionless- stony- dark eves smouldering. I hadn't even heard him move!

"Let's just see how things work out" He purred- yes, _purred! _PEDO- sorry ...

As quick as lightening, he wrapped his hand around my neck, pulling me to my feet; before pushing me into the wall. He leaned closer, breath now tickling my neck. _Shit! _My heart's racing again- stupid wimp! It's just like Ghost Hunting, all over again!

He leaned closer, and opened his mouth- _shit! _Before grazing one of his fangs against the pulse point in my neck.

Breathing now getting harder again.

He chuckled at my reaction- it was a dark, seductive sound. _Shit! Bad Dougie! Completely wrong thoughts to have when you're just about to be _eaten! - Wrong choice of words...

He pulled away again, looking intently at my chest, which was heaving with my ragged breaths.

He suddenly looked up- into my wide eyes.

"I could turn you" he whispered determinedly

"W-what?" I stuttered back- hoping he didn't say what I thought he just said.

"I said I could turn you- into a vampire" he said, louder this time- conviction colouring his voice.

I shook my head wildly in the negative. I didn't want to be a-a Vampire!

He sighed, before taking my cheek in his hand.

"Think bout it Dougie, "He started, rubbing his thumb against my cheek. "Either I'll change you, or I'll kill you. At least this way we can be together- forever." I shook my head again, pushing his hand away.

"I don't want to be like you! I don't want to kill innocent people!" I cried, tears stinging my eyes, threatening to fall "why can't you just let me go?" I then whispered, looking at the floor.

"Very well," He ground out, raising his hand to strike, "But wait, I have a... job... for you to do first" He smirked again "all in good time" and he let me go, disappearing into the shadows as the door crashed open, and Tom and Danny came running in.

They came over to me, asking if I was okay "I-I-" and everything went black, and I fell limply to the floor.


End file.
